In the Bedroom
by vancekennard
Summary: The touch ignites a spark of pleasure that brings Hank's resistance to its knees.


**This is the sequel to **_**In the Hall**_**. Read that story if you want this one to make sense. You can find it on my stories page.**

From the start of it, Hank thought Charles was trying to make everyone buddies, to smooth the tension in the mansion. Why else would he try to force Hank and Alex together so often when he must know they didn't care for each other? When he must know that Alex got off on bullying Hank!

An hour after the kiss in the hall though, Hank is re-thinking everything, and suddenly Charles's sadistic forced bonding, and Alex's hostility towards Hank, makes sense. This was one of those instances in life Hank had trouble picking up on, no matter how academically smart he was.

And being desired was such a foreign notion to him, especially the thought of being desired by someone who had seen his mutated feet. And especially the thought of being desired by someone like Alex, who Hank realized was acting like the bad boy in the school yard. The one he'd witnessed in his youth, who went around pulling on girls pigtails to deal with the butterflies produced in his stomach by the cooties carrying crowd.

Alex is so simple minded, so driven by his baser instincts – more suited for hunter and gatherer times than the civilized world. He's everything Hank can't stand. Everything within Hank's self that he despises because of the nature of his own mutation.

So why was that kiss so fucking great?

There is a small part deep inside of Hank that knows the answer. It also knows why Charles would persist in his efforts to make Hank and Alex closer. But Charles knows things about Hank that Hank is not ready to admit, even to himself, so he ignores that small part and begins frantically flipping through his notes on Raven's mutation.

That's when Hank hears the knock. The pound comes so hard against the wood of the door that it startles him. "Hank! You awake? Your light's on!" The voice belongs to Alex. A memory flashes in Hank's mind of the blond pushing his hair back from his face as they kissed.

Then he remembers Alex throwing out the word 'fag' and the warmth rising up his spine sinks away.

Alex jiggles the door handle. "I could probably break this thing down, you know!"

"Well, that's the only way you're getting in here!" Hank retorts, then he slaps his hands over his mouth, hating that he was baited into giving himself away.

Alex laughs. "What do I have to do to get you to let me in? I know what got your panties in a twist! Do you want me to set the record straight?" Alex loudly clears his throat and starts yelling at the top of his lungs, "I KISSED HANK! I'M THE PERVERT! I'M THE FAG!"

Hank rushes to the door and has it open in a millisecond, coming face to face with a flushed Alex who is tipping slightly to the right.

"You're drunk," Hank says flatly.

"Guilty," Alex says, as he slips past Hank. "I lifted the good stuff Erik and that mind stalker are always having after dinner. Wahnsum?"

"No." Hank closes the door softly, as if keeping the noise level down now will make up for the racket Alex just made. "I think you're drunk enough for the both of us."

"Drunk enough, rash enough, horny enough," Alex blathers, "but it's no fun being those things alone."

Hank swallows as he crosses his arms over his chest, wishing he'd thrown a nightshirt on with his bottoms. The movement calls the attention of Alex's gaze to Hank's upper nudity.

"Shirtless again, I see. Is this fate?"

Hank looks away from him. "You need your head examined."

"You say that like my advances are unwanted, but you kissed me back." Alex pours the rest of the liquor down his throat before he drops the empty bottle in the wastebasket by Hank's bed. Then he inches closer to Hank like an animal on the prowl. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Hank walks backwards until he is trapped in a corner. He gags and tells Alex in an unsteady voice, "You reek," but it's a lie. The smell of the alcohol on Alex is heavy, but not unpleasant.

Alex is looking Hank in the eye now, he knows desire, rather than disgust, is what made Hank's voice quiver. "You weren't in the sauna with Raven alone, were you? Erik and probably Charles, and maybe some of the others were there too, but when you told me you'd just been you only mentioned her. Why? Is she who you want?"

Hank shuts his eyes, trying to blind the truth, or to at least keep Alex from spotting it. "I don't know what I want."

"You know what you're _supposed_ to want. It's what we're both supposed to want. The hot girl. What about the spunky guy? Is that so wrong?" Alex was touching Hank's collarbone now. "What about the cute nerd with mutated feet? Is us two guys wanting one another really any less normal than the other ways we were born different?"

Hank stays quiet, but the small part deep inside him agrees with Alex's musing. The blond's mouth is coming closer and Hank shivers at the feel of the hot breath on his lips, and he doesn't fight what he knows will come next.

Alex's lips are wet. He must have licked them before joining them with Hank's. A tongue with the taste of brandy on it aggressively pushes inside Hank's mouth and find's a partner. The touch ignites a spark of pleasure that brings Hank's resistance to its knees.

Alex wraps his arms around Hank and guides him to the bed. Their mouths part so Alex can yank his shirt over his head. Everything happens so fast after that. Hank finds himself naked on the bed, resting the back of his head toward the edge of one side of it as an undressed Alex crawls up his trembling body.

Hank is deathly nervous as the sensation of Alex's bare skin against his own almost makes him lose it before they begin.

"I've never—not with a guy—have you?" Alex asks, as he buries his head in the tender space between Hank's neck and shoulder. He's trembling too.

Hank dully shakes his head, but it's not hard for him to imagine what men do together. However, he doesn't feel he has the stomach for some of what springs to mind, so he goes with his least embarrassing assumption and wraps a hand around Alex's throbbing erection. Alex groans deep in his throat and quickly mirrors Hank's actions.

They change positions so they're lying on their sides, facing each other. They kiss again, as a chorus of pure delight rises out of both of them. The passion is swiftly spent, with Hank shuddering last.

Even through the thick lens of the afterglow, Hank sees more before him than this Alex who is totally new to him, one who he will forever remember as his first lover. He sees everything that gave him those pangs of the heart that he'd distrusted and ignored during the rare softer encounters they'd shared in the past. During which Alex had detailed facilitating his own incarceration to keep society safe from his unstable powers. Hank recalled with a swell of feelings, the flicker of hope in Alex's eyes when Hank had said he might be able to create something that would keep the properties of Alex's mutation under control.

"What?" Alex breaths, sensing that Hank is distant in thought. And when there is no immediate answer he puffs out his chest. "I left you speechless, didn't I? Me and my awesome moves."

Hank rolls his eyes. "You're still a jerk," he murmurs, and pulls Alex closer.

"And you love it," Alex taunts, before dropping into sleep.


End file.
